femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Gunderson (Holidays)
Sara Gunderson (Clare Grant) is the hidden villainess of "Christmas", the penultimate film of the 2016 horror anthology film Holidays. She was the wife of Pete Gunderson and the mother of their only son, Bobby. The couple's brief backstory reveals that they were struggling financially due to work troubles, causing a visible strain on their marriage. The film opens with Pete going to buy a uVu virtual reality device for Bobby as a Christmas present, only to arrive at the store just as the last device was sold. After failing to buy the uVu device from the buyer, the man suddenly began to have a heart attack as Pete received text messages from Sara demanding to know if he'd managed to buy Bobby's gift. With that, Pete grabbed the device from the man's car and fled, leaving him to succumb to his heart attack and die. When Pete returned home, Sara drank wine as she vented about how her boss Ed gave the Christmas bonus she was counting on receiving to his nephew instead, as well as asking Pete if he overspent on Bobby's present and later rejecting him when he attempted to become intimate with her. Shortly after giving Bobby the uVu device, Pete (having been wracked with guilt over his actions) was horrified to see the virtual reality glasses show him the man's death from his perspective, including how he was examined by coroners who determined he would've survived had he gotten help in time. Later on, after returning home from work, Pete was confronted by a solemn-faced Sara, who revealed she had sent Bobby to a friend's house before showing Pete the uVu glasses, stating that he hadn't logged out and that she had seen what he did to get their son's present. Sara then asked Pete why he'd done it, with Pete replying that it was because the man had what he wanted and that he was tired of being nice all the time. Rather than being horrified by her husband's actions, however, Sara said that Pete's reply was "the hottest thing he had ever said" before passionately kissing Pete and joining him in a passionate tryst. The following morning, after finding Sara gone from their bed, Pete put on the uVu glasses and found himself in the perspective of Sara's boss Ed. The perspective showed Sara giving Ed a cup of coffee, turning heel as she later told Ed that he "didn't look so good"; revealing that Sara had drugged Ed's coffee. Sara then gagged Ed and tied him with duct tape to his chair before wheeling him to her car and putting him in the trunk of her car. After taking Ed to another location, Sara (now wearing clear white smock) revealed to Ed that she was acting in revenge against Ed for not giving her the bonus she wanted, playing Christmas music on a nearby radio before arming herself with an electric turkey carver. After telling Ed that he was (in her mind) getting what he deserved for being a "Scrooge", the evil Sara killed Ed with the carver, with his blood splattering onto her smock. After seeing his wife's murderous deed and taking off the glasses, Pete was surprised when Sara knocked on the door and asked if he was awake, ending the film without revealing their ultimate fates. Gallery Sara Gunderson2.png Sara Gunderson Kidnapper.png|Sara kidnapping Ed Sara Gunderson Killer.png|Sara preparing to kill Ed Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive